


Face Fur

by TokuSwag



Category: SMAP
Genre: Bad Puns, Beards (Facial Hair), Light Bondage, M/M, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 15:21:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8495020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokuSwag/pseuds/TokuSwag
Summary: Takuya is shocked over his boyfriends new beard.





	

Takuya started choking on his morning iced coffee. “Are you ok?” Tsuyoshi was patting his back to help him breathe. “What is that on Goro’s face?!” sputtering as the coffee was coughed up. Across the room Shingo was trying to rub the fresh facial hair on Goro’s face. “We match!”, the big man was grinning and his hand was swiped away. Obviously a bit grumpy about having his new sprinkling of hair above his lip and covering his chin. Shoving one of his normal round pairs of glasses back up his nose, “We do, don’t we Shingo.” Takuya just watched his boyfriend walk back to his dressing room in a bit of a huff. “You didn’t know he was growing it Takuya?” Tsuyoshi asked curiously still absentmindedly rubbing his friends back despite the coughing being long over. “He’s been gone for a few days… I wonder why…” words just trailing off. Finally he just got up and followed Goro back to the dressing rooms.

 

Checking out his face in the mirror, Goro leaned back, stroking his new chin covering. Sighing deeply, he hated facial hair. He hated almost all body hair in general, (his armpits were an exception. He hated the feeling of the skin there rubbing together) and was always meticulous about keeping it in check. Having it on his face was very irritating, he couldn’t wait for this assignment to be over. Applying his normal skin routine around it had been a nightmare, facial hair had absolutely no upside. Jumping at the knock on his door, “Come in!” smiling as his boyfriend poked his face in. Takuya leaned in for a kiss and giggled, Goro just pushed him off. “Aw come on! It tickles!” Turning away and pouting, “Now you know what it’s like to kiss you when you have a beard...” Tan fingers dancing across his chin, stroking the hair there, “I like it. It makes you look like a dashing villain.” Goro quirked an eyebrow at him. A villain, hmmm….

 

Tired after a long day of filming, Takuya came home and kicked his shoes off. Glad to have his boyfriend back and looking forward to his new facial adornment. He was going to enjoy that thing for as long as possible. Following the sounds from the kitchen, suddenly stopping short at the flash of metal that whipped around the door frame to be held at his neck. “WHAT THE HELL?!” jumping back in a panic, relaxing only slightly when he heard his boyfriend’s soft chuckle. Slowly walking out of the kitchen, his tall, heeled, black boots clicking on the wood floor as he stepped. The older man’s eyes almost popped out of his head and the black pants his boyfriend was wearing. So tight around his lower half, there was no way Goro would have been caught in public with them, at least not since the mid’ 90s. Following the line of the sword and up a long arm adorned with a flowy, white shirt that was tucked into his incredibly tight pants. Eyes on his victim and lips curled into a smirk, his new beard topped off the look. “You… you look like a pirate…” Takuya’s brain was still trying to process exactly what was happening. “Did you raid the costume department again Goro?”

 

Lightly, a fencing foil was tossed towards him. Takuya fumbled a bit but as soon as he heard 

“En garde!” his competitive nature kicked in. That confidence in Goro’s eyes as he swung his sword around. The clash of metal on metal as they moved around the house. Takuya had to admit, it was  _ really _ sexy. Foils crossed, the villain had the hero backed up against the couch. “You know I hate all this crazy role play shit right Goro?” Overconfidence oozing from his smile, Goro darted forward through the crossed swords and stole a kiss. Takuya pushed the laughing man off of him with his foot, “Oh you’ve done it now!” That competitive streak wouldn’t let him lose. Pushing Goro back to the bedroom, the fight was hard, the other man was getting competitive as well. The showdown came to a standstill outside the bedroom door. Steel flashed, with a  slap to the wrist  and Takuya was disarmed. But he surged forward and knocked Goro’s sword from his hand. Pushing him through the door they continued to fight. Goro landing on top, pinning Takuya’s wrists down to the bed with one hand, running his tongue, and chin, up his captives neck. The trapped man shivered, feeling himself start to perk up and get hard when his ear was bitten. Goro rarely tried to be dominant anymore, the struggle was hot.

 

His free hand snaking up that tan belly, dragging his beard along Takuya’s jaw as his hands played. Tweaking a nipple as he nibbled on those full lips, his older boyfriend at his mercy. “So you’ve given in~” Takuya snapped his teeth at his opponent, “Hell no.” Breaking one of his wrists out of Goro’s grasp and grabbing a handful of that billowy shirt. Yanking it over Goro’s head to disorient him. In that moment, freeing his other hand, he turned the tables. Flipping the villain onto his back and straddling him. Taking a hold of that shirt again and ripping it all the way off. Trapping a pale wrist in each hand, “Don’t you know? Villains never win~” Finishing him off with a flourish of a kiss. He forgot how stubborn his villainous boyfriend was. 

 

Goro grabbed a fistful of Takuya’s shirt, pulling him back in for a rough kiss. Reveling in the feeling of that shirt scraping his bare skin. They flipped over  _ again _ but this time Goro took precautions. Whipping his own belt off with a flourish and lashing the struggling, angry man to the headboard. “Oy! What are you-!” Cutting him off with another bruising kiss. Grinding his hips, hard, into the man below him. Getting a deep moan as a reward. “What was that about villains never winning?” Casually pulling Takuya’s shirt up as far as he could, slowly winding his tongue (and beard) down his prisoner's body. Arching into his touch, he couldn’t get enough of that stubble running along his skin. Taking his time to unbutton Takuya’s jeans. Letting his fingers play and caress the sensitive skin that was being exposed. “Goro!” the prisoner snapped. Smiling because he was having entirely too much fun, “Don’t I get to torture the hero a bit first?” Rubbing the side of his furry face against the now exposed erection. Wiggling under Goro’s ministrations Takuya was getting pissed off. “Hurry up!” Glaring at his annoying boyfriend, ruining his fun, “You’re my prisoner,” he stepped off the bed and ripped the jeans off those tan legs, “I will do what I like with you.” 

 

Takuya was pulling on the belt trying to get loose. They hadn’t played like this in awhile he forgot how good Goro was at tying knots. Suddenly his attention had been drawn back to his opponent’s backside. Those pants were so tight, outlining his ass perfectly, clinging to his long legs. That image of his shirtless bearded boyfriend in the devil's tight pants and pirate boots would be etched into his brain forever. Kicking off the boots and peeling himself out of the pants Goro returned to his hungry and waiting hero. Casually and slowly pouring (purposely cold) lube. “GAH! You jerk!” Takuya twitched and snapped at that annoying smile. Goro let that cold lube sit on his skin as he slinked up Takuya’s body, nuzzling his face here and there. Nibbling and licking his prisoner’s neck, letting his own erection drag across that tan tummy. “Goro…” no longer was he snapping but whining. 

 

“That didn't take long~” whispering in Takuya’s ear. “Please.” The prisoner begged. Slowly Goro lowered himself onto the quivering cock. Relishing in the slow stretch of his hole. Sitting up on that thick rod of heat. Holding still but stroking himself. “Goro!” Takuya was begging for movement. Just smirking, his boyfriend at his mercy. “That beard makes you mean!” Slamming his hands down on that tan chest, he started to move. Quick and hard. No more teasing. Just taking. 

 

Takuya moaning, at the mercy of the man on top of him. Eyes flicking open, meeting the dark ones that hung over him. Goro's mouth hung open and his breath was heavy, eyes glazed over with need, he was so close. Looking into his lover’s eyes, like a brown mirror of his own. Streaks of creamy white decorated the tan abs below his hands. Still moving to get every last bit of pleasure. A smile breaking across his face as he felt his boyfriend fill his insides, happily sighing. Flopping his tired body on the bed next to Takuya with a thump.

 

“I swear you get off on me cumming inside you.” the older man giggled. Goro's eyes were all that was visible and one of his eyebrows quirked, words muffled by the blanket. “What did you say?” Takuya prodded. Sitting up on his elbows and resting a check on a fist. “I like it when you plunder my booty~”

  
Groaning loudly, “Oh my god untie me so I can hit your for that  _ terrible _ joke”


End file.
